This invention relates to a portable and collapsible umbrella shelter for use on a stadium bench or in other situations where persons may wish to have protection from the weather.
Portable, collapsible shelters heretofore proposed for this purpose have been too complicated and expensive to be practical. For use on a stadium bench, such a shelter must have a rectangular shape because of the necessarily compact seating arrangement of the spectators. Umbrella type shelters heretofore proposed for other purposes are not suitable for use in a stadium because they do not lend themselves to a close seating arrangement of spectators and because the space under a conventional umbrella is obstructed by its supporting pole.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide an improved umbrella shelter which is suitable for stadium use, to provide an umbrella shelter in which the supporting pole does not obstruct the space under the umbrella, to provide an umbrella shelter which is also suitable and advantageous for various other types of use and to provide a construction of the type described which is light in weight, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to erect and easy to collapse into a compact package.